Kingdom Hearts Eternal Soul of the Black Phoenix
by Drayomi
Summary: Sora is on a new adventure to figure how he got to the strange world of which he has appeared. He must fight new Villians and go up against new obstacles that a normal human wouldn't be able wrap their mind around.
1. Chapter 1

1

"It's Cold. Why is it so cold? I can't feel my heart beat…why?"

"Huh? A voice? It's familiar."

"…The voice…it's calling me."

"Ah!!!"

Pain randomly shot all throughout his body but he could feel where the pain was coming from. His chest. It was as if something was piercing him. He couldn't move. It was as if he was in his own mind. He could only feel the pain not his body, not the air around him, not anything but the pain.

"…"

A voice was calling him but all he could here was a muffled scream. He ignored the voice because all he could think about was the pain. Was someone doing this to him? He couldn't remember anything…but wait there was something. A battle. That's what he remembered. He was in a battle.

"What happened? I was in a battle and now I just feel cold and that pain."

"…"

"Sora!"

"The Voice!"

"Sora wake up! He is using his mind powers!"

"Kari!"

"Wow. I am feeling warm again but the pain…it's not as strong as before but…it is still there."

Sora felt his body again. He opened his eyes. Someone's hand was on his forehead. The hand belonged to a man in a red cloak. Sora looked down in his hand. He was holding a giant key.

"The key blade!" Sora cried.

"What! You're awake! Your mind should have been erased by now!" the man cried in a high-pitched voice.

Sora hit the man's arm away with the key blade and jumped back.

"I guess my mind powers couldn't get through to a thick headed kid like you!"

"Hey –"

A sudden force suddenly knocked sora back. The man instantly started levitating above the ground. He raised his hand and pointed it at Sora. Sora jumped out of the way just in time as a ball of energy shot out of the man's hand at extremely high speeds causing the platform to start to shake and a crack in the ground to appear. Sora noticed that they were standing on an arena sized, tiled platform high above the ground. Kari was standing on a floating platform a few metres away from the platform and it was high above the platform he was on.

"Are you going to run the whole time Sora? Before I used my mind power on you, you went in for head on attacks. I guess it did have an effect on you."

"Huh? I don't even know who you are and how did we get here?"

The levitating man just started laughing.

"Since it worked on you, I can beat you easily!"

The man suddenly pointed his finger at Sora and a blast of wind knocked Sora off the edge of the platform. Sora grabbed onto the side.

"Wow! Ha! I've already beaten you!"

"Don't count on it!"

Sora threw himself up onto the platform and lunged at the man by jumping quickly with the key blade outstretched. Sora was instantly knocked to the ground by another blast of wind.

"If you keep on fighting like that you'll never win! You fought so much better before you succumbed to my mind power!"

The man raised his arms. Two fireballs appeared above each hand. They pointed at Sora and flew at him. Sora lunged out of the way but the fireballs were following him.

Sora continuously ran from the fireballs and they almost caught him. The cloaked man just laughed. Sora looked at Kari. "She is safe." He thought.

"Sora! Use your key blade!" She hollered as she noticed the fireballs closing in on him.

Sora turned around, closed his eyes slightly and batted them with all his might. There was an explosion and Sora felt heat on his face. He slowly opened his eyes because he had closed them when the key blade hit the fireballs. He was thrown down by a blast of wind yet again.

"If you just stand there you are going to be attacked."

Sora got up but instead of lunging he quickly tossed the key blade with a lot of strength in a spinning motion at the cloaked man. It hit the man, knocking him on the ground.

"Sora! Sora! Sora! Go!" Kari cried!

"I am getting annoyed of this girl!" the man yelled as he got up.

He suddenly turned to Kari and started levitating towards her.

"Don't you touch her!"

A beam of blue energy instantly came from his hand directly hitting Kari thrusting her off the levitating platform.

"Kari!"

Sora watched as she plummeted to the ground far below. He was powerless. He couldn't save her. Sora turned around and with all his might lunged at the man slashed him with his key blade.

There was a flash a green, blinding light. Sora's key blade vanished and he was through on the ground by a really strong gust of wind. He looked up. There was a ghostly image of the cloaked man floating in the middle of the platform. The ghostly figure of the cloaked man began to laugh.

"My mind ability did affect you. You believed Kari was actually here."

"What?!"

"Kari was taken by my henchman when we started the battle. That is why you were fighting me!"

"Also you forgot who I was."

"…The who are you?"

The ghostly figure turned around.

"You will just have to figure it out."

The ghostly image unexpectedly vanished.

"Wait!"

But Sora was to late. The figure was already gone. Sora turned around to walk to he edge of the platform. He stopped when he heard a whirring sound. He turned around. In the middle of the platform was a glowing orb. Sora began to walk towards it. It suddenly exploded sending a giant wave of energy that knocked Sora off the platform.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"Is this where it ends? My life ends with a cliff-hanger?" thought Sora as he plummeted to ground.

Sora looked down. The ground was coming towards him extremely fast. He noticed that it felt heavenly as he fell through the air but he knew it would all end once he hit the ground. He was close to losing hope because he couldn't figure a way to save himself. He looked at his surroundings. As he looked around something caught his eye. On the ground where Kari's dead body was supposed to be was a shattered mannequin. He imagined that happening to him. At that moment he wondered about his key blade. Why had it disappeared? Was it that man?

"Wait! I am the 'Key Blade Master', I am not supposed to die!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly the key blade appeared in his hands, but it was different. It was golden and the handle was two wings going in a circle from the hilt. The cutout of the end of the key was not a crown; instead it was a heart.

"The key blade! Oh ya! I can summon it!"

Sora looked behind him. Behind him was the tower-like pedestal that he had fallen off of. He quickly flipped his body around by pushing off the tower. He then stabbed the key blade into the tower.

"Argh!" Sora yelled as he tried to hold on the key blade as it carved through the tower.

Sparks and small pieces of the tower flew in every direction. To Sora it didn't feel like he was slowing down. He held on for dear life, as he got closer to the ground.

Out of nowhere the unexpecting happened. The tower vanished! It happened so fast that Sora let go of the key blade causing him to start falling back first.

"What happened? The tower is gone!"

He looked sown at the ground he was about to hit.

"Well, I'm done for." Sora said as he lost all hope.

He felt pain as broke the surface of the water. He sank like a rock as he went deeper and deeper into the water. His eyes were still closed as it started to get dark, but he opened them when a school of fish brushed his skin as they swam past him.

"…Water?" Sora thought as he sank quietly deeper and deeper.

"…But…it doesn't make any sense! I swear I was about to plummet to my death…wasn't I?"

He became more and more confused by the minute. Randomly a rock stabbed him in the back causing him to open his mouth. He was expecting water to rush into his lungs but instead he could breathe normally like if he was on dry land.

The water continuously got darker as the minutes pasted.

"Why do I keep on sinking? I should float to the surface. Well…I can breathe underwater so I should expect weird things like this from now on."

Suddenly it was pitch-black and Sora landed on ground.

"What?"

He got up on his feet and looked around. Sora noticed that he was illuminated but he couldn't see anything else, not even the ground. It felt like he was being suspended above nothingness.

Sora heard a 'click' and a circle of light appeared in front of him. More 'clicks' were heard and more circles of light appeared. Light after light appeared one after another behind the light before until it looked as if there was an endless line of lights going into the distance. It looked like a hallway but Sora saw no walls. He began to walk down the row of lights.

Every step he made echoed. Sora began to believe that the hallway truly was endless. Bored, Sora began to look up and around at the pitch-black nothingness. He then returned to looking at the ground.

"Huh?"

Sora noticed that the circles of light were gone. Not wanting to get lost Sora continued to walk straight. He walked and walked and started to believe that he was lost and would spend the rest of his days walking in darkness. With this negative thinking Sora just stopped and feel to his knees. As soon as his knees touched the floor a giant circle of light appeared in front of him.

"It seems when I give up my path reveals itself to me."

He got up and walked into the circle of light. As soon as he got to the centre of the circle of light he heard a voice.

"_It seems that you have figured everything out so Far._" The voice said.

"_Now it is time to prove if your worthy of this second chance._"

"Second Chance?"

"_Prepare to fight Sora!_"

"Fight? Sora? What do you mean and how do you know my name? Who are you?"

There was a loud whirring sound as a red ball of light appeared. It floated down to the ground and suddenly there was a flash of bright light. A tall, white creature with black armour and a red sword appeared in front of Sora.

"A nobody?!" Sora yelled.

"_Not quite._" The voice said.

"_Now fight Sora! Bring out your key blade!_"

"How does he know about the key blade?" Sora thought.

"_I know a lot of things about you._"

"Okay! I am fed up with this!"

Sora held out his hand and the same key blade from before appeared. He lunged at the strange white creature. He slashed his key blade at it.

All that was heard was the clash of metal. The white creature had used its red sword to block his attack. It knocked him back. This time it lunged at him. Sora blocked the attack and knocked it away. He ran at the creature and instead of slashing at it, he jumped over it. The creature watched him, dumbfounded. Once Sora landed behind it he slashed it in the back knocking it over and causing the creature to drop its sword. Sora lunged at him again but the creature was fast. It grabbed its sword and blocked the attack.

The creature and Sora were getting tired as they continuously blocked each other's attack. Sora braced for another attack from the creature. Unexpectedly the creature didn't attack with its sword, it shot a blast of lightning from its palm knocking Sora down.

"What the –" Sora said as another lightning blast hit his key blade knocking it out of his hand.

Sora just held his hand out causing the key blade to appear in his hand again.

"Two can play at that game! _Fira_!"

Sora then pointed his key blade at the creature and a ball fire shot out of the end hitting it directly in the head. It then fell over.

"That was too easy…"

The creature got up on its feet and shot lightning out of its palm again but Sora was expecting it this time and blocked it with the key blade.

"Now to finish you off! _Firaga_!"

This time the creature blocked it with his sword but it still knocked him back. Sora lunged at him and stabbed him with the key blade. The key blade went straight through the creature and its armour on both sides. The creature suddenly vanished.

"_You have proven yourself worthy. Now step through the doorway._"

"Doorway?"

The circle of light that Sora was standing in disappeared and a light outline of a rectangle appeared in front of him. A doorknob made out of light appeared on the black part of the rectangle. Sora hesitated but eventually walked up to the door. He grabbed the doorknob, turned it and pulled the door open. Suddenly there was a flash of light.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"I can't see anything. The light it is so powerful and bright." Sora thought as he passed through the door into a flash of blinding light.

When Sora opened his eyes he looked around at his surroundings. He was standing in the middle of a beach. The ocean seemed to go on forever and there was a giant mountain behind the beach. Sora just sat down on the beach and stared at the seagulls flying in the sky.

"This is very familiar. It reminds me of Destiny Islands."

After relaxing for a minute or two, Sora got up and walked towards the mountain. He stopped at the base of the mountain and looked up. He could barely see the top and it looked as if it was scraping the sky. Sora attempted to climb it, but when he got about a metre from the ground he lost his grip and fell onto the ground.

"Trouble getting up the mountain?"

Sora jumped and looked behind him. Standing there was a tall, teenage girl wearing a long sleeved shirt that went down to about above her bellybutton and shorts that went a little bit past her knee. She had a black witch-like hat on her head and she was caring a backpack on her back. In her hand was a staff.

"Do you even talk?" She said annoyed that he wasn't saying a word.

"Of course I can talk!" Sora said, defending himself.

"Well you didn't answer my first question."

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I am having trouble climbing the mountain."

She looked at him, smiled and then walked over to the mountain.

"The reason why you can't climb this wall of the mountain to get to the ledge at the top of the wall is because you're thinking of the wall as a wall."

"Huh?"

She sighed.

"Let me show you."

She looked at the mountain wall and closed her eyes. She then opened them and put her foot against the wall. Unexpectedly and strangely, she began to walk up the wall. When she got to the top she then jumped and her body somehow turned in mid-air causing her to land on her feet on the ledge.

"What? How did you do that?!" Sora asked, confused.

"I thought of the wall as the ground and then when I got up here I thought of it as the wall again and the ledge as the ground."

"What? So what if you thought of it as the ground, it still is a wall!"

"And that is why I am up here and you are not. You are such a closed mind. I guess you can just try your way. Well see who get to the top first."

"Okay! I will try it."

Sora then walked up to the wall. He closed his eyes and the opened them. He then put his foot on the wall and then tried tom put his other foot on the wall, but when he tried it he just fell on his back.

"Ow!" Sora yelled as he got up.

He noticed that she was laughing at him.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Sora got up and looked up at her.

"Where did you come from, anyway?"

"Me? I was always here."

"What? I appeared here and I was alone and you suddenly appeared!"

"I came the same way you did, I appeared!"

Sora shook his head and tried to climb the wall again.

After several tries, Sora was getting fed up. He just couldn't climb the mountain. He looked up. The girl was still staring at him. Sora noticed the staff.

"…I have figured out why I can't climb the wall and why you can…"

"Oh? What's that?"

"You used that staff to make you climb up and you just wanted me to make a fool of myself!"

"…Well…if you think your right, then try it with my staff…"

She held out her hand with the staff in it and let go, dropping the staff. Sora caught it. The staff suddenly started gaining weight until Sora was pulled to the ground.

"…What is this?!"

"It is my staff…"

"Why does it weigh a ton?!"

The staff suddenly disappeared and appeared in her hand. She held it up in the air and it started glowing red. She then slammed it against the ledge she was standing on. Unexpectedly stone stairs shot out from the ledge and almost hit Sora as he jumped out of the way. Sora looked up at her startled. She just turned around and started walking away. Sora got up and ran up the stairs. After he got to the ledge at the top of the stairs, the stairs were sucked into the wall.

"…You wanted me to climb up the wall and you could do that?!"

She turned around and looked at him.

"You wanted to take the easy way so I gave it to you, but I enjoy taking the hard way. I guess that makes us two different people."

"I tried your way, many times! It just didn't work!"

"Did you imagine it as the ground?"

"Yes…when I closed my eye I thought of it as a wall then I looked at the wall and thought of walking up it."

"That's it! You imagined walking up a wall! You supposed to walk on the ground and you not supposed to image it, your supposed to do it an be doing it! That is the problem and now that we solved it you can climb up that ledge!"

She then pointed at the ledge high up. The wall was over three times higher than the last wall.

"What? What do you mean you figured out the problem?"

She then started running and Sora though she was going to hit the wall. When she reached the wall she didn't slam into it, she was suddenly running up it. Once she got to the ledge she did the same thing as before, she just sat down and looked at him.

"Okay. I will just imagine myself running down a hallway." Sora thought.

He began to run. As he got closer to the wall, he closed his eyes and imagined a doorway and a hall instead of a wall. He sensed the wall coming closer to him. Tightly he closed his eyes even more.

When he was supposed to hit the wall, he suddenly felt the feeling of walking on air. He began to feel scared because he thought he was falling. Suddenly it the feeling stopped and he heard the sound of clapping. Sora opened his eyes. Standing in front of him was the girl and she was clapping.

"You did it!"

"I made it?!" Sora said with excitement in his voice.

He turned around and jumped back. When he looked back he had been on the very edge of the ledge.

"Now that you have made it up here, we can do the hard part!"

Sora looked up. The next part of the mountain was a tall wall (partially diagonal) that went so high it went out of his view. The wall had jagged spikes coming out of it and it has some ledges but they were very small.

"Now you should pull out your key blade because there will be monsters that will want to kill us."

"Key blade?!"

"Ya your key blade."

"How does –"

"Enough talking! It is time to climb to the top. Keep your eyes opened for this!"

Without any further talking, Sora held out his hand and the key blade appeared. She held out her staff and it started glowing blue. She started staring up at the wall.

"Okay we are going to go…NOW!"

"What? Now?"

She began to run up the wall. Sora quickly followed her. As he was going up the wall he never stopped being scared, He thought he was going to fall off. They had to dodge spikes and jump over ledges.

"Here come the monsters!"

Sora looked ahead. Suddenly giant, red birds came out from behind a giant spike. Sora noticed that if he wanted to attack them, he would have to jump but he would fall if he jumped.

"How will we fight them?"

"What do you mean?"

"Their birds, so we have to jump to attack them, but how will we jump?"

"Just jump."

"Won't we fall off?"

She didn't answer and Sora noticed that the birds were right in front of them. He looked at her and noticed she was jumping up and down and shooting blasts of energy at them. Sora didn't think about it anymore because they were going to attack him if he didn't attack them, so he jumped.

He began to spin when he jumped so he could easily hit them with his key blade. He noticed he wasn't falling and his attacks had hit several of them causing them to shatter in pieces like glass.

"Glass?" He wondered as he landed back on the wall, still running.

"So? We are on the 'Glass Bender's Mountain'."

There was suddenly a screech as a blue glass elephant came running towards them. The girl used her staff to shoot blades of wind, which shattered the elephant's ears and trunk. Sora jumped and threw his key blade at the elephant's left, front leg which shattered causing the elephant to fall over and completely shatter.

"Great move!"

"Thanks. By the way, what is your name?"

"…Jade…Jade the Glass Bender's daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

4

"Father?! She is his daughter?!" Sora thought.

"Why is sending creatures to attack you?!" Sora asked, shocked.

"Well, he is not my father exactly…and we had a disagreement…" Jade began.

"A disagreement caused him to hate you?!"

"…Well, he wanted me to assassinate someone…"

"Assassinate? Who?"

"My… lover"

"What did you do?!"

"I…I…killed…his wife…"

"You killed your –"

"…And him…in the process…that's when I learned…a terrible secret…I learned –"

Suddenly they heard roaring. They looked up the mountain. Coming towards them was a giant, red, glass dinosaur coming towards them. Sora immediately tried the same tactic with the elephant but instead of breaking the leg, the key blade bounced of it.

"What –"

Sora had jumped when he tossed his key blade, so when it bounced off the dinosaur; it quickly slammed Sora into the wall. Sora slammed into a rock, shattering it and causing Sora to start falling down the wall.

"Sora!"

Jade began to quickly run towards Sora. When she realized he was falling to fast, she jumped to plummet faster towards Sora. As she fell towards Sora, the dinosaur followed her.

They came closer and closer to the ledge below as they plummeted and the dinosaur wouldn't stop chasing them. Jade noticed she wouldn't catch him in time. She then pulled out her staff and it started glowing. She suddenly disappeared and appeared right next to Sora. She immediately grabbed him. Jade then waved her staff and suddenly grew giant, white, glass wings. She stopped right above the ledge. Above her she saw that the glass dinosaur was almost where she was. She waited until it was in distance of grabbing her and Sora and then flew forward, away from the wall. The dinosaur smashed into the ledge and shattered. Jade immediately began flying towards the top of the mountain.

Sora opened his eyes to the feeling of wind on his face. Immediately he saw the ground around the mountain but it was getting smaller. He looked up and noticed that Jade was holding him and flying towards the mountaintop.

"Jade?"

"Sora! Your alright!"

"What happened? Where is the dinosaur? How are we flying?"

Jade began laughing.

"You were plummeting to your death and I saved you. The dinosaur is gone and I am flying."

Sora was more confused than before. He looked towards her back and noticed the glass wings.

"You…have…wings?"

Jade ignored Sora as they grew closer and closer to the top of the mountain.

When they were just about to reach the mountaintop, Jade slowed down until she came to a complete stop underneath the ledge that led into the cave at the top of the mountain. She then stood on the wall like it was the ground. Sora did the same. Her wings then vanished. Jade began to slowly and quietly climb onto the ledge and then gestured Sora to do the same. They began to creep slowly into the cave.

Before they got to the entrance of the cave, they heard the sound of metal sliding against metal. A glass man holding a sword came walking out. Sora held his hand to cause the key blade to appear, but Jade nudged him to tell him not to.

"We don't have time for this." Jade said.

She then held out her staff and pointed it at the glass figure. Her staff began to glow red.

"**_Garasu hon'in sou!_****" She muttered.**

**The glass man suddenly shattered with a flash of bright light. Jade then walked into the cave. She told Sora to follow.**

**"Jade. Your finally here." Came from the darkness of the cave.**

**Jade stopped and angrily looked into the dark.**

**"Glass Bender! Come out of hiding and fight me!"**

**There was suddenly a loud snap. Candles appeared as they began to be suddenly light themselves. Sora looked around the room. It looked like a room of a castle. The walls and floor were made of marble. There was a red carpet that went to the end of the room where there was stairs and continued up the stairs to a throne with a jade statue on it. Candles were lining the walls and tons of glass statues were sitting behind the throne. In the middle of the room in front of them, two blue balls of light appeared. They began to shape into human shaped figures. When they were both the shape of a human they suddenly turned into glass figures. They began to move and then they held out their hands. A sword appeared in each hand. Sora quickly made his key blade appear. Sora was about to run at them when Jade pulled out her staff and it began to glow red.**

**"****_Garasu hon'in sou!_****" She muttered once again causing both the glass man to shatter with a flash of bright light causing their swords to land on the floor.**

**"Enough of this nonsense! Show yourself Glass Bender!"**

**Suddenly there was laughing ringing through the whole room. Dozens of glowing balls appeared, which turned into glass bats. They began to fly at Sora and Jade. Sora jumped and began destroying the bats by hitting them with his key blade. Jade shot windblasts at them until they were all destroyed. Jade then pointed her staff at the jade statue.**

**"****_Hisui hon'in sou!_****"**

**Nothing happened. Jade made her staff point at the ground. She turned around. Suddenly there was a loud crack. Jade turned around to look at the statue. She noticed it was cracking. Cracks started to go all over the jade statue until it shattered. Sitting in the chair was a man holding a staff, wearing a crown.**

**"I guess you found me Jade." He said.**

**"****_Garasu hon'in sou!_****" Jade yelled.**

**A barrier suddenly appeared around him causing nothing to happen.**

**"I guess you also found out my secret technique, Jade."**

**"Don't call me Jade!"**

**She then pointed her staff at the throne causing it to explode. He began to float before the throne had exploded.**

**"You underestimate me Jade!" He said.**

**He held his staff up in the air. His staff began to glow with golden light. The room suddenly became shrouded in darkness. Sora, Jade and the Glass Bender were the only ones not covered in darkness. Sora looked up at the Glass Bender. In that moment golden light shot from the staff, covering the whole room with light, and blinding Jade and Sora. When they opened their eyes they were in a giant dome like room, with steel walls and chains hanging from the walls. There was also a floating platform made out of glass high up in the middle of the room. The floor had red carpet covering it and there were lit torches circling the room. The glass bender appeared in a ball of darkness on the floating platform.**

**"You have disgraced me Jade. The only way to win back my trust and the pride of being the glass benders daughter is to…defeat me in a battle!"**

**He held up his staff once again causing it to begin to glow. Suddenly a dozen clear, glass warriors holding red, glass swords appeared underneath the floating platform and in front of Jade and Sora. Sora made the key blade appear in his hand and stood beside Jade in a fighting stance. The glass bender snapped his fingers and suddenly the glass warriors began to lunge and rush towards Sora and Jade. Sora quickly charged into the horde of warriors and began destroying them with his key blade. Jade began running on the walls and the lunged at the glass bender.**

**"Jade?" Sora called.**

**Sora then noticed her as he jumped to attack more glass warriors.**

**"Jade! Don't go straight towards him!"**

**It was too late. She had already attempted to attack him. When she tried to attack him, he summoned glass bats, which slammed into her, shattered and caused Jade to fall to ground. The glass warriors who remained lunged to attack her. Sora quickly ran over there and destroyed the glass warriors.**

**"Are you okay, Jade?" Sora asked.**

**Suddenly more glass men appeared, this time from balls of darkness like the Glass Bender. Sora began destroying them.**

**After continuously destroying glass warriors, Sora noticed that every time he destroyed one, two more appeared from balls of darkness.**

**"I am…getting…TIRED of this!" Sora said, exhausted.**

**"Are you?" said the glass bender.**

**"Well here is some glass bats then!" he said with a wave of his staff.**

**Suddenly, more the twice the amount of glass warriors of glass bats appeared. Sora began destroying them.**

**After a few minutes of fighting, Sora became exhausted and noticed that the number of the bats and glass warriors had tripled. Sora backed up and dropped his key blade from exhaustion. At that moment he was suddenly attacked by a giant group of the glass warriors, which knocked him against the wall causing him to fall too the ground. He cowered against the wall as the glass warriors all began to march towards him.**

**"****_Garasu hon'in sou mugendai!_****"**

**Suddenly a flash a blinding blue light filled the room. When the flash ended, all the glass monsters were gone and none more were reappearing. Sora looked above him, where he heard the voice. Floating above him was Jade and she was holding her staff in the air. She had giant, white, glass wings and she was surrounded by a blue aura. Standing across the room from her was the glass bender. He was also floating and he was also holding his staff, but in a defensive position. Black, giant, glass, wings were on his back and he was surrounded by a red aura. Around him was a golden barrier.**

**"…How do you know the Infinity level of my technique?!" the glass bender yelled at Jade.**

**"Where do you think…I was for twenty years?" Jade asked calmly.**

**"I also learned a couple of secrets of yours, on my quest."**

**"Quest?!" He bellowed.**

**"…Yes, quest. I was on a quest to become a 'Master Glass Bender' and to learn all the secrets of the 'Glass Benders'."**

**"How dare y –"**

**"Master?! You are not a master! Why did you come back if you are not a master glass bender? Wasn't that part of your quest?"**

**"Who said I wasn't a master?"**

**The glass bender began to laugh.**

**"You…a master?! Ha! That's funny! I am not even a master so you can't be! Well I am actually close to be a master, but that is closer than you will ever be!"**

**"…Your not a master yet?" Jade said with a chuckle.**

**"I am a master already. So don't go around yelling remarks using lies. Why don't you use the truth?"**

**The glass bender turned around.**

**"…Why don't you PROVE that you're a 'Master Glass Bender'?" **

**"…Okay." Jade said with a smile.**

**The glass bender turned around and looked at Jade. Jade began to glow with golden light. She then let go of her staff causing it to begin floating and become shrouded in darkness. She put her hands together and closed her eyes. She began chanting.**

**"****_Tame garasu tokoyonokuni teishu yakuin terepo-to minasama._****"**

**"****_Basuwa-do…kouseki kagi katana!_****"**

**Suddenly Jade disappeared in an orb of light. Her staff then began to emit darkness, which covered everything in its path, eventually covering everything. Suddenly an orb of light appeared and eliminated the darkness. When Sora opened his eyes, he noticed he was standing at the bottom of enormous, clear, glass stairs that went so how that he couldn't see the top of it and they seemed to go into the distance as if it never ended. Sora also noticed the stairs were floating in the middle of a white nothingness. He turned around and saw that he was standing on a small piece of glass that was the base of the stairs. Pink cherry blossoms fell from what-was-supposed-to-be the sky. Sora began to run up the stairs.**

**To Sora, they seemed to go on forever because he had run so far that he couldn't see the base of the stairs anymore, but he couldn't see the top of the stairs either. He stopped to catch his breath.**

**"Jade!" He yelled.**

**"…Use…key…find…top," said a voice from nowhere.**

**"Key? Key blade? Use key blade…find top…of the STAIRS!"**

**He was so happy that he had figured out the riddle. He pulled his key blade with ease and looked around. He was confused because he did not see a keyhole. **

**"Maybe…I just point it in the direction of the top of the stairs…and something…will happen?"**

**Sora pointed the key blade in the direction of the top of the stairs and shot a beam. He expected it to go on for an eternity but after a few seconds of shooting it, it seemed to hit a wall. In the place where it had hit, a keyhole appeared, which made a clicking noise. The stairs in front of him seemed to be sucked up by a force like a black hole. Suddenly the top of the stairs was in front of Sora.**

**"Why did I run up this far, if I could have done that?" He said angrily.**

**He then walked up onto the platform. The stairs behind him vanished and orbs of darkness came from nowhere and hit the ground in front of him. Four Glass Samurai with two katana in each hand and two in sheaths on their backs appeared. One of them stepped forward and the other three stepped backwards off the platform onto three floating platforms, which floated a bit back and a bit up from the platform. Sora noticed that the one in front of him had a green scarf on and the other three had a blue, yellow and red one on. Sora wondered if this showed their difficulty.**

**"****_…Key…Blade…_****" the glass samurai said.**

**Sora held out his hand causing the key blade to appear. Suddenly, the one sword in the samurai's hand and the two on his back disappeared and the samurai lunged and slashed at Sora.**


End file.
